pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Generalgrievous112
A welcome from Ventress112 Hello, and welcome to the Pokemon Wiki, the wiki all about pokemon that you can edit. ---- Here are some useful links: *Wikipedia:How to write a great article *Vandalism *Pokemon:Community Portal *Pokemon:Administrators We hope you like contributing here, and choose to further this project. Ventress112 00:57, 14 February 2009 (UTC) hi, I'm Ventress112 will you be my Friieeend By the way Captain Vas my favorite admin here, I'm trying to make articles on the gyms, could you add anime to the Kanto gyms part, I've only done game for one (don't do images, i've already got an image for each gym, just type the city that the gym belongs to in the image search and the images will come). You can also try making articles on cities (Kanto ones) I'm getting pics. --Ventress112 19:18, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Captain vas came up with this community project idea, here's expanding on that idea, if no one knows how to make it an official project, than why not make a page called Project Organisation (just an idea) and users who want to help put their name there and then you contact their talk pages and tell them what to do. (you can make a reward like a template that you put on their user page that says they participated in project clean-up (name just came to me) trust me they'll join if it will get them recognition (or me and Generalgrievous112 will) now, could you help the idea please--Ventress112 01:30, 14 February 2009 (UTC) help Please edit the pages on Gym leaders e.g.Brock because they are in desperate need in their "Game" sections.Ventress112 19:31, 13 February 2009 (UTC) i can't im blcked on all wikis 'til tommorow why would they do that (I didn't do it, I only contacted admins to block you) Try the wikis that you didn't tease me on, such as the kung fu panda wiki, go there and tell me if you want to go to wikia Irc or not--Ventress112 19:45, 13 February 2009 (UTC) DENI THEY ARE GIVING OUT SHAYMINS ON VALENTINES DAY (TODAY) AT PARTICIPATING TOYS'RUS.----Ventress112 Gotta get 'em all 16:39, 14 February 2009 (UTC) sorry i can only talk here and the shaymin event is in us you just spoke on batman----Ventress112 liar! 18:01, 14 February 2009 (UTC) don't you just love my sig. and work on things or else.----Ventress112 lalalalalalallalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala 18:02, 14 February 2009 (UTC) DOOFUS I'M BLOCKED YOU IDIOT EXCEPT FOR TALK PAGES. I WAS TALKING TO YOU YOU RETURD I can't believe you'd speak to MarioGalaxy2433g5 like that----Ventress112 apologise 18:05, 14 February 2009 (UTC) :What does it say when you try to edit a page? (Pretty much I want the reason for your block, don't give me your IP) The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 18:07, 14 February 2009 (UTC) cross wiki vandalism. a block by one of the members. sansse i think. I went around vandalising (not pokemon though). i WAS BORED!! :Bored? Don't vandalize(spelled vandalise wrong:)). In general. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 18:12, 14 February 2009 (UTC) I mostly vandalised User:Ventress112's page Yes he did, I was reverting pages all afternoon so I spoke to sannse, she's a member of the staff----Ventress112 talk 18:16, 14 February 2009 (UTC) OK, thank you for your notice Generalgrievous, but I would like it if you would please stop insulting me personally. I also know that I need more research to my edits and was planning to do that. And as for the "Spamming", it's not considered spamming if I edit a page more than 1 time, it's considered improving the wiki. and I don't care about my number of edits, like it matters, I put that on my page to see how many times I edited, not to show off. Thank you once again for your message and I will take it into consideration in the future sincerely----Ventress112 talk / 17:13, 15 February 2009 (UTC) I also noticed that your edits wern't that good, do you have the game?----Ventress112 talk / 17:18, 15 February 2009 (UTC) I would like you to know that I was playing the game at the time I made that article, and me being bad at spelling matters not, I know you'll correct it !(you being bad at spelling is a big reason why you should NOT be an admin--Generalgrievous112 15:29, 21 February 2009 (UTC))----Ventress112 talk / 22:14, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Please do not write gibberish on my talk page, and why do you keep writing on my talk page, can I not do my own edits?----Ventress112 talk / 01:47, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Section 1 Actually, I know Clayface lost, I made sure it lost by telling Doomlurker about your multi-computers.----Ventress112 talk / 16:00, 16 February 2009 (UTC)